Pretty Rhythm: Perfect Stage
by Ayari81
Summary: Odori Kuroki meets Utau, a famous Prism Star, and joins her with her contest. Suddenly, she can do a Prism Live and did 3 perfect jumps! She later joins Dear Crown as a Prism Star. Odori will then meet new people and she will create a unit named Perfect Star. Will one of them make more perfect jumps and change the stage into the next generation of the Prism World?
1. Chapter 1: A Star is Born!

Chapter 1: A Star is born!

"Odori! Hurry up or you'll be late!"

"Y-yes! I'm coming down now!"

A short girl with a dark sailor uniform comes out of her room and went downstairs. Unfortunately, she sled all the way down to the floor.

"OUCH!" she stood up and rushed all the way to the dining room. "Odori, what's with all the ruckus? It's like 7 AM in the morning." her big sister, who seemed to be cooking for breakfast, scolded her with a spatula in her hand. "I-I'm sorry! I just sled and-" "Whatever. Just eat."

This girl named Odori sat down and noticed the noises on the TV. _Looks like today is about Prism Shows_ again. Odori thought. "Hey, big sister." Odori faced her sister. Her sister replied with a 'hm'.

"You work as a patisserie in Prism Stone, right?"

"Right."

"Is it fun there?"

_"uh-huh."_

"Are there a lot of people of there?"

"Yeah. Since Utau works there, the store keeps getting lots and lots of people."

Odori started to eat her food and looked at the TV again. "You interested in Prism Shows?" her sister asked. "Mmm. Maybe." Odori answered as she continued to eat. "Sadly, you are far worse than any trainee in the Prism World." "HAH!? WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT!?" She almost spit her food she just chewed. "I saw you dance once. It was the worst dancing I had ever seen." Odori blushed like a tomato and shouted, "Y-YOU SAW EVERYTHING!?". "Yes. It was so bad that I was about to cry and pity you." _Big sister, I hate you so much!_ She shouted in her thoughts. "UWAAHH! LOOK AT THE TIME! I BETTER GO NOW!" Odori drank her milk from the glass and left the house. She wore her loafers and shouted, "I'M GOING TO SCHOOL NOW!".

* * *

This is Odori Kuroki, a 14-year old middle school student, a crybaby, clumsy and probably the worst dancer in her town. She lives with her big sister,namely Kou. Kou works in Prism Stone as a patisserie. She makes all kinds of desserts there. Also, in Prism Stone, there is a famous Prism Star. The Prism Star is actually Utau. Her last name was unknown which it left a mysterious side of her. Utau goes on stage and she will do a Prism Show. Prism Shows are shows that combine singing, dancing and figure skating! Of course, the greatest part of Prism Shows is the Prism Jump. Prism Jumps are jumps from the heart. So what you actually feel right now will show in your very own jump! But, only those who shine brightly can do these shows. Lately, Utau can do 3 perfect jumps in a row! She did Aurora Rising Finale, Fresh Fruits Basket Paradise and Golden Star Magic Complete jump! Now, let's go back to the story!

* * *

Odori ran as fast as she could to the bus station. _Okay. The bus is leaving soon! I have to hurry up!_ She thought. She was running so fast that she had no idea that she bumped someone and crashed down. "Ouuuch!" She shouted. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright!?" Odori asked as she gave out her hand. "Eh? I'm fine. Thank you for asking though." The person she bumped said in a calm, relaxed voice and reached out Odori's hand. "Thank goodness. You're not hurt!" Odori said with a relief tone. "You. . . don't know me?" The girl asked. She had sparkling long blue hair and she dressed in a white dress. "Uhm. . ." Odori tried to recall but she can't. "I'm sorry. I don't know you. . .I'm actually outdated these days" She smiled like a jerk. "I see. That's good." The girl sighed. "I'm really sorry for bumping you! I was in a hurry, you see!" "Oh. I understand." "HAAAAA! I HAVE TO GO! SEE YOU!" Odori waved and left her.

Odori made it to the bus station. But there was one problem. The bus left. "No waaay!" Odori cried. _I woke up late. _She thought. _Fell down from the stairs, bumped someone, missed the bus. . .nothing good has happened to me. _"I'm the worst." She knelt on her knees and cried. Suddenly, someone gave Odori a hankie. She noticed this and looked up. It was the person she bumped a while ago. "Please don't cry." she said. Odori didn't say anything but instead she took the hankie and wiped her tears. "Thank you. What's your name?" Odori lit up a little. "I'm-"_  
_

"Oh my. Could it be. . .?"

"OMFG yes. It's her!"

"It's Utau!"

"No way! Utau in the flesh!"

At first, Odori didn't understand. But, once she looked closely at her, Odori remembered the Prism Star she saw on TV. "Y-you are. . .Utau!" she shouted. Utau grabbed her and ran away with her. "W-wait! Where are we going!?" "No time to explain! Just follow me!" Before Odori could say anything more, the people were chasing them.

"Wh-why. . .why were they cha-*inhales*chasing you!?" Odori panted. "Don't you get it? I'm a Prism Star." Utau answered. "Anyways, where are we?" Odori looked around and noticed everything she saw were pink. Pink walls, pink decorations, and pink clothes (not all the clothes are pink). "Oh. This is Prism Stone."

"PRISM STONE!?"

"huh? yeah. Why? Is this your first time here?"

"Technically, yes."

"Really? From your hair accessories, you look like you bought them here?" Utau examined her pink ribbons from her hair.

"Oh, these? My sister gave them to me."

"I see."

All of a sudden, Odori heard a familiar voice, "Utau! I'm going to open the store now!" It was her sister's. Kou, Odori's sister, walked in and saw Odori. "Wha- ODORI!?" "ONEE-CHAN!?" "Eh? You guys know each other?" Utau asked as she bent her head. "Y-yeah. But actually, she's my sister. . ." Odori looked away as a sign of embarrassment. "Why aren't you in school!?" Kou shouted. "The bus left me, okay!? And this girl here brought me here!" she shouted back. "Utau! What is the meaning of this!?"

U: There were a lot of people so I dragged her here.

K: That doesn't make any sense. You dragged her here because there were a lot of people?

U: Yup.

K: I'm confused

O: I think because I shouted her name and then people heard it so. . .yeah

K: Now you're making sense. Anyways, GO TO SCHOOL, ODORI!

"Alright already!" As Odori was about to step outside of the store, Utau grabbed her. "Don't worry, Kou-chan. I'll take care of her." "Kou-chan?" Odori was about to laugh. Kou blushed like a boiled octopus. "St-still! She's going to school!" Kou demanded. "Kou-chan, do you know the contest today?" Utau smiled softly. "Eh? uhm. . .it's a contest for pairs, right?. . . WAIT! You don't mean. . ." "Yes, Kou-chan. . ." Utau held Odori's hand and raised her hand. "She'll be my partner!" she continued. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" Kou and Odori shouted at the same time. "But why me!?" Odori asked with a panicked voice. "I believe you will become a great Prism Star. I can see the glow of the prism." Utau held her hand tight and smiled. Kou was there, trying to hold her laughter. "GRRR. ONEE-CHAN DON'T LAUGH!"

U: eh? what's up?

K: actually, Odori can't dance. Trust me.

O: UWAAAH! DON'T TELL HER THAT!

U: That's not a problem!

K & O: ha?

U: If she goes with the flow, her dancing skills will be sharp!

K: I don't think that's possible.

U: Trust me on this one! Please Kou-chan!

Utau pleaded with her whole heart. Kou thought about for a minute or two. She finally agreed on letting Odori join with Utau. "Don't come crying on me when you fail!" Kou smirked. "Of course I won't! I will try to win this time!" Odori's eyes literally sparkled. Utau and Kou noticed this. An egg was waiting outside the Prism Stone store. It had a crack. It was a sign for a new star. Odori and Utau went outside of the store and Odori asked, "Where's this audition?" "Gojasu?" The egg spoke. It rolled and followed Odori. Utau giggled a little and said, "It's close to your school." Odori stopped for a while. She tried to process and then. . .

"EEEEEEH!? WHAT IF I'LL GET SCOLDED FOR GOING TO SOME SILLY CONTEST AND NOT TO SCHOOL!?" she panicked.

"Chill. I said close not really beside your school." Utau giggled again. "By the way, do you know any Prism Show Dance?"

Odori tried to recall some dances and answered, "I know. . .uhm. . .Boy Meets Girl. . .Get Music. . . You May Dream. . .I think that's it."

Utau thought about the songs and snapped her fingers. "I got it! Let's dance Boy Meets Girl!"

"Is it alright?"

"I can't see why not, right!?"

"Right." Utau halted a taxi and it took them there to the audition spot. The egg that was supposed to follow Odori leaped to her open bag (she's clumsy so she sometimes forget her bag is open wwwwwww). "Here we are, Odori!" Odori looked around. She saw the huge building and when she went inside, it had a grand hallway. "Looks like we're on time, Odori-chan!" Utau smiled sweetly. She could only nod. Odori was too amazed. "Odori-chan, we're next." Utau seemed to be writing something on a book. She probably signed theirselves up.

"wait. . .NEXT!?"

"yep. Next."

"But-but! I didn't practice the dance."

"That's okay. As long as you can feel the music, you'll be fine."

Odori was really worried. She doesn't want to be embarassed for the rest of her life.

"UTAU AND ODORI KUROKI. PLEASE STEP INSIDE THE PRISM WORLD."

"Hai!" Utau shouted. She held Odori's hand and opened a door with a star on it.

"Welcome to the Prism World." A lovely woman said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you, Meganee Akai. Let's work again today." Utau bowed.

Meganee Akai giggled and bowed as well. "Alright, Utau-chan."

Odori was so confused. Utau noticed this and said, "Odori-chan, this is Meganee Akai. She is in charge of the Prism Realm where all Prism Stars go and get changed."

"Ni-nice to meet you!" Odori bowed hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you, Odori-san. Can I have your Prism Stones?"

"Eh? I have none!" Odori panicked for a while.

Utau giggled at her and said, "Don't worry. I'll lend you some Prism Stones."

She opened her briefcase which contained hundreds of Prism Stones. Some were clearly ultra rare stones and some are the same clothes of the Prism Stars.

"Hm~ which is nice for Odori-chan? Hmm~~~ aha! I know!" Utau grabbed 5 stones from 3 different sections. She also grabbed 4 stones for herself. She gave the first five stones to Meganee Akai and said, "Here are for Odori-chan!" "Very well. Odori-chan, please stand right there." Meganee Akai pointed a spot where there is some sort of a platform. "A-Alright." Odori stood there. "Here we go!" Meganee Akai pressed a button and Odori's clothes transformed. Her clothes were from a sailor uniform to a white shirt with a dark blue jacket with stars imprinted on it, a yellow mini-skirt with a thin pink belt, green knee socks and yellow pumps. "Wow! It's so cute!" Odori was so amazed. "Not bad, Utau" Meganee Akai complimented Utau "You're up next, Utau." She pressed a button and Utau transformed. Utau's clothes turned into a midnight dress with tiny stars imprinted on it. She also has a white vest. And her shoes were long white dress. Her accesory was a silver pendant. "Utau-chan, that's. . ." Meganee Akai realized. "Yes. These were my first prism stones."

"We're ready to go!" Utau-chan smiled and a portal opened. They both entered and then, they were on-stage.

"Utau and her partner, Odori Kuroki." The voice announced to the whole crowd.

"It's Utau!"

"Wait. . . who is she!?"

"Who's Odori Kuroki? Is she new?"

"Oooooh! She must be awesome! I mean, Utau made her as her partner!"

The whole crowd was questioned. Odori suddenly felt a chill in her spine.

"I don't think I can do this, Utau."

"Don't worry!" She held Odori's hand. "Just feel the music and you'll be just fine. Believe in yourself."

"LET'S PRISM SHOW!"

Boy meets girl sorezore no Afureru omoi ni kirameki to

Shunkan wo mitsuketeru Hoshi furu yo no deai ga aru you ni

Boy meets Girl Ano koro wa Ikutsu mo no DOA wo NOKKU shita

Azayaka ni egakareta niji no DOA wo kitto mitsuke dashitakute. . .

"WHAT'S WITH THIS GIRL'S DANCE!?"

"SHE'S RUINING UTAU'S PERFORMANCE!"

"SHE SUCK AT DANCING!"

Odori felt really bad. "Utau, I told you I can't do it!"

"Just feel the music!" Utau continued to dance gracefully.

"Feel the music?" Odori closed her eyes as she continued to dance. She listened to it very carefully.

Odori's movements suddenly became smooth. She had no trouble dancing already.

"I can. . . I can dance properly now!"

Yoake made utatteta Anata ga tokui na SWEET LOVE SONG

Utau did a prism jump. "FRESH FRUITS BASKET PARADISE!"

Odori observed her as she danced.

'Amazing.' She thought. 'I wish I could do that too. She is so cool. Unlike me.'

Utau did another jump. "GOLDEN STAR MAGIC COMPLETE!"

The stage was filled with golden stars.

'Unlike me who is stupid and clumsy. But that is not going to stop me to be like her!'

The egg earlier popped out of its shell and a creature saw Odori. "Gojasu!" It flew and turned into a musical instrument. Odori flew and caught the instrument. It was a soprano recorder. "No way." Utau just danced but her eyes were on Odori.

"PRISM LIVE!" Odori played the soprano recorder and the screen behind the stage has the word "GORGEOUS" then changes to "PRISM LIVE".

"NO WAY! IT'S A PRISM LIVE!"

"SHE CAN DO IT TOO!?"

The whole crowd cheered for Odori. They were fascinated at the Prism Live.

Odori did a jump. "STARDUST FIRE SHOWER. . ." She was in a meteor shower, the meteors were burning and she landed perfectly. "EVOLUTION!" The stage turned from pink to orange. The crowd was amazed.

"I'm not gonna lose to you!" Utau jumped. She was sliding down a piano keyboard. "DO-RE-MI-FA-SO SLIDER!" She winked.

'No way.' Utau almost stopped. "I didn't make the final jump of that!?'

Odori jumped. "Number two!" Odori was in a prism, trapped. "I was always behind others. No one came for me. Huh? What's this light?" She cracked out of the prism and wings were behind her. "Welcome the new me! ETERNAL BIG BANG. . . BEAUTIFUL BIRTH! FINALE!" The stage was filled with butterflies. "Odori. . . has this much potential!?" Utau couldn't believe it.

Utau made another jump. "AURORA RISING FINALE!" The stage couldn't take Odori's jumps so it changed into a light blue stage with auroras beside Utau. "Amazing!" Odori's eyes were filled with excitement.

"I'm not done yet!" Odori played the soprano recorder once more. "Number three!" Odori's wings flew her above. She drew a star and shouted, "GOOO!" "SHINING! FUTURE! STAR! REVOLUTION!" She punched out the star and the whole stage was filled with silver stars.

That ends their performance.

The whole crowd was silent. They were so speechless of Odori's 3 perfect jump chain. Odori and Utau bowed together and left the stage. Everyone cheered for them. "Prism Live plus perfect prism jumps. . . interesting. . ." a man with light blue hair said and walked away from the audience's seat.

"UTAU AND ODORI KUROKI: 10, 785 KARATS! THEY ARE AT THE 1ST PLACE RIGHT NOW!"

In the end, Utau and Odori won. Each of them earned the outfit of Rizumu Amamiya. "We did it, Utau!" Odori smiled. "Yeah." Utau smiled back.

At last, Odori's day was filled with excitement and happiness!


	2. Chapter 2: A Lovely Encounter

Chapter 2: A Lovely Encounter

"SHINING . FUTURE . STAR! REVOLUTION!" The news repeated Odori and Utau's performance which it made Odori not want to go to school anymore.'People will laugh at me.' She thought worridly. 'I danced awkwardly!'

"Odori, that's awesome!" Kou was so amazed at her jumps. "You might be popular at school right now!"

"Yeah. I'm going to be a laughing stock until I enter college!"

"What are you talking about? Your jumps were perfect PLUS you did a Prism Live!"

"Oh yeah? What makes that a difference?"

"THIS IS A PRISM LIVE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Kou slammed the table. Odori was so shocked that she dropped her chopsticks. "H-ha?" She got confused.

"Prism Live is so rare! Only 7 people in this country can make a Prism Live!"

"Really!? Do you know them!?"

"Nope. Not really. I heard they are in Omotesando."

"Oh. I bet Kira knows them!"

"Hm? Kira? You mean that girl who admires idols so much?"

"Yeah." Odori drank her milk. "She knows a lot about Prism Stars. Well, i'm leaving now!"

She wore her loafers and opened the door. "Ah. By the way, something's not right here." Kou examined Odori slowly. Odori could only tilt her head. "You're up early today." Odori pouted and shouted, "grrr. I don't always wake up early, nee-chan!" She slammed the door and angrily walked all the way to the bus station.

Odori made it to school early. As she was walking to her classroom, she noticed there was a crowd of students outside her classroom. She ran near to it and asked someone, "uhm. . . what's going on?" The person she asked didn't answer her but instead, he shouted, "Guys look! It's her!"

Odori could only say, "eh?" The crowd ran near to her.

"Odori! Was it really you on TV?"

"You can perform 3 perfect jumps!?"

"How did you perform Prism Live!?"

"Odori-san, autograph!"

She couldn't take any of these and ran away. "Ah! She ran! Quick guys, let's get her!" One of them shouted and then they chased her. Odori turned around and saw them. She started running again and shouted, "WHY ARE THEY SO INTO MEEE!?"

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and dragged her to a corner. "Don't say anything." A boy with dark blue hair covered Odori's mouth. "Mnmpph!?"

"We lost sight of her!"

"She must be in the gym!" The crowd still ran, looking for Odori.

He peeked and said, "It's clear now." He let go of her and stood up. "What's your problem!?" Odori asked.

"Wha- I saved you! You should thank me!"

"Puuu~ you should mind your own buisness!" Odori pouted and walked away.

"What's with her?" He mumbled. "Still. She's interesting."

Odori's POV:

Sigh. What was I thinking? I got mad at him for no reason. I should apologize to him.

"O-DO-RIRIRIRIRIII!" Kira poked my cheek.

"Ah! Kira!"

"I'm eating lunch with you~" she took a chair and placed it in front of my table and sat down. "So~ I saw you on TV this morning."

That made me choke the food I just swallowed. "Owaaaa! Odori! Water! You need water!" Kira grabbed my water bottle from my bag and gave it to me. I drank the water and felt relived.

"Kira, not you too."

"But Odori, you're amazing! You did a Prism Live and 3 perfect jumps in one concert! Tell me you've been practicing with the great Utau-sama."

"N-no . . .not exactly. . ." I continued to eat my food from my lunch box.

"That's impossible! You don't dance that awesome!"

I suddenly felt a very sharp arrow hit my chest. "That hurts. . ."

"Owaaa! Sorry, Odori! No hard feelings!" That made me remember something. "Actually Kira. . ."

"Hm?"

"Do you know the Prism Stars who can do the Prism Live?"

"Of course! They are Ayase Naru, Fukuhara Ann, Suzuno Ito, Renjoji Bell, Morizono Wakana and Takanashi Otoha."

"Oooh. You sure know all of them. . .wait. . .they are only 6."

"I only mentioned the Prism Stars who are still doing Prism Shows. The last one retired and her name is. . ."

"is?"

". . . June Amou! Hehe. I almost forgot her name."

"So, why did she quit?"

"No clue. All I heard was after her last contest, she crashed and couldn't walk again."

"That's horrible."

"It is." Kira ate her tempura. "It would be nice if I could be a Prism Star too~"

"Don't worry, Kira! I'm sure you will be!"

Kira stared at me for a few seconds and said, "Right. I believe I can be one because they accept clumsy people~!"

She pinched my cheek which it hurts! I hit her with my notebook. "I am not clumsy!"

I finished my lunch and drank water again. "By the way Kira. .."

"What is it?"

"Do you know a guy who is tall and has dark blue hair?"

"Hm~ tall. . . .dark blue haaaaiiiiirrr. . .hmmmmmm Ah! I know one! He's in 2 - A. His name is Akio Aoi."

"Akio, Aoi? What a name."

"You interested in him?" Kira smirked at me. Okaaaay. She must be thinking the wrong idea.

"No! I want to thank him and apologize. . . There was a crowd looking for me. And he saved me so. . ."

"I see. Well!" Kira closed her lunch box and returned the seat to its original position. "I'm going somewhere for a while. See ya!" "Yeah. See you." I replied.

I stood up and checked if the hallway is safe. Great. No one looks suspicious. I walked towards that classroom named 2 - A. I took a left then forward then left again then voilaaaaa. I am at 2 - A.

"Excuse me." I opened the door and then. . . I saw the people who chased me a while ago. 'This is bad.' is the only thing I could think. Their eyes were all on me. I took a step back and walked away; saying, "Nevermind. He's not here. . ."

It was too late. They started to move out of them. "Wait, Odori-san!" Eeeeeek! I don't like this. I'm going to freak out again! I ran as fast as I could and they also ran. God, they're fast! They keep saying "Odori-saaaan! We have questions!" Seriously!? They're not yet over!? "WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO CLINGY ABOUT MY PERFORMANCE!?" I cried. "Anyone. Anyone save meeee!" I ran to the 3rd floor and the people won't stop. They were so eager but why!? If they have to ask, please come one by one! "Gyaaaaaaaaah!" I tripped. . .over nothing. Immediately, I stood up and ran. The people were shocked on what they saw but they continued on chasing me. "YOU GUYS ARE UNBELIEVABLE!"

All of a sudden, someone grabbed my arm. It was Akio Aoi. "Hurry!" He started to run towards the rooftop. I did not say any word and followed him. As soon as we reached the rooftop, I panted and waited for the crowd of students to stop looking for me. We were silent for a while which it was awkward.

"uhm. . ." I started to speak.

"Are you still mad?"

"I-I'm sorry for getting mad at you!" I bowed. "Also, thank you for. . .saving me. . .twice."

"Heh. Don't mention it. Why were they chasing you again?"

"eh. . .because. . . I did something yesterday that amazed them. . ." I tried not to tell him that I did a Prism Show yesterday but. . .

"He~h what did you do?"

"Uuuh. . . . . I did a. . ."

"did a?" He looked very eager to learn.

"Pr-Pri" I stuttered. Nevermind! I'm not telling him! I started to walk away and he said, "Hey! We're not yet done talking here!"

Whatever! I don't want more people to get involved in my situation! Suddenly, I tripped down over nothing again.

"O-ouch. . .it hurts. . ." I cried.

"That was one heck of a fall" he laughed a bit.

That only made me cry harder. It really hurts you know!

"Ah! So sorry! I didn't mean to. . ." he kneeled down and started to pat my head. "Don't cry now~ Pain Pain Go Away!"

Now, that made me mad. I threw a notebook on his face. "DON'T YOU DARE TREAT ME LIKE A KID!"

"Where the hell did you get this notebook!?" he said.

I pouted and started to stand up. "Ow-ow-ow" My leg hurts a bit but I think I can walk all the way to the infirmary.

"You're bleeding!"

"What?" I looked at my leg and saw a scratch with blood in it. I started to cry again.

"Can you walk to the infirmary?" he asked

"I think I can. . ." I started to go to the stairs and without thinking, the people from before asked me a sea of questions.

"Odori-san! Please answer us!"

"How did Utau-sama find you!?"

"Did you practice with her!?"

I have to answer or this will never end!

"Utau found me in the bus station. . .I was waiting for the next bus to arrive then. . . I didn't practice with Utau actually. She dragged me to a contest"

"Odori-san! How did you do the Prism Live?"

That question is the one I cannot answer.

"H-how did I do it? Uhm. . . I don't really know. I was only dancing then. . .some kind of creature flew and turned into a musical instrument then. . ."

"How did you do the 3 perfect jump chain!?"

Shoot. My leg started to ache again. I can't run anymore. I have to answer really quick!

"I don't know how did I do it!"

"Odori-san, will you do another Prism Show!?"

I couldn't answer that. Could you guys let me go now? My leg is really in a bad shape. I begin to move away but I fell down to the floor again.

"OY!" A voice from the distance started to run towards me. It was Akio Aoi again. I looked at him saying, "Going to laugh at me again?" He apologized to me and told everyone that I couldn't answer the questions right now. He can be really helpful, you know.

"I thought you were heading to the infirmary" he helped me stand up.

"I was but they were blocking my way. . ."

"Why were they like that?"

"Fine. I'll tell you. . . It's because I did a Prism Live. . .and a 3 perfect jumps in a row. . ." I lowered my head.

"Woah. That's cool!" As expected, he smiled. Wow. . . His smile is so bright.

"You going to continue your Prism Shows?" he asked like actually want me to say yes.

"I'm not sure." I said. Ack. My leg. . . He noticed this and said, "Let's go to the infirmary! Can you still walk?"

"Maybe. . . Let me try." I tried to walk but failed. Luckily, he held me for support when I was about to fall.

"I'll take you there."

"Heh?" Akio suddenly gave me a piggyback ride to the infirmary. "Aaaaaah! Put me down! I can walk!"

"You were about to fall just now." He started walking down the hallway. Many students were looking at us.

"People are looking at us! Nooo. They will think the wrong idea. . ." I covered my face from embarassment. I'm betting my face was super red. I took a short peek outside and I saw people whispering to each other. Noooooo! They were clearly thinking we're a couple! Please nooooooooo!

After a short while, Akio stopped and put me down. "Oy. We're here. You can stop covering your face now."

Guuuuuuuh. I am so scarred for life. Since we're outside the infirmary, I stopped covering my tomato-like face and opened the door.

"Welcome!" the nurse smiled. "What's the matter?"

"She scraped her knee." Akio answered.

The nurse looked closely at my leg and said, "Oh my. That is a bruise. Come on in, I'll put something in there!" I took a step closer to the nurse and thank goodness I can walk again.

Before I closed the door, I mumbled "Thank you, Akio." I don't think he heard it.

The nurse put some cold wet towel on my bruise and applied antibiotic cream on it a few minutes later. She then attached a band-aid on my knee and smiled, "You're good to go!"

"Thank you very much."

"No problem! Just sit there for a while so your leg can relax more." The nurse left me and went back to the counter.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I answered it and a familiar voice said, "Hello, Odori-chan!?"

"U-utau!?"

"Great! I have your number now. Hihihi~"

"Wh-what do you want?"

"Actually Odori-chan. . ."

"Hm? Don't tell me. . ."

"Sorry Odori-chan! Pretty Stone and Dear Crown would like you to be in their companies!"

I was so speechless. I mean how? Why me? How? Why!? How!? These two questions kept floating in my mind.

"Odori-chan!? Are you still there!?" Utau's voice was still on-line. "You have to perform a Prism Show later this afternoon or maybe tomorrow!"

Finally, I reacted. "WHAAAAAAT!?" I took a quick glance at my knee then at the nurse. The nurse was suprised because I shouted. "Utau, I'm in a bad situation." I lowered my voice.

"Wha? What do you mean?"

"I sorta scraped my knee. . ."

"What!? That's no good! I have to tell them to change the date of your Prism Show!"

"Wait. What?"

"Oh right. This show is going to be on TV."

Once again, I stopped talking.

"Odori-chan? Odori-chan?!"

~continued in chapter 3~


	3. Chapter 3 : Let's work at Dear Crown!

Chapter 3: Let's work at Dear Crown!

"Odori-chan? Odori-chan!?" Utau's voice can be clearly heard over the phone. Odori was there, holding the phone and froze in her place. 'She said TV' Odori thought. 'TV!'

"Odori-chan you there!? If not, I'll tell them to change it!"

"N-no don't! I can do a Prism Show later!" those words just slipped out of her mouth.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. My wound doesn't seem to affect my dancing." In fact, she was smiling nervously. She can't take back her words now.

"That's good! Then the show is going on! The performance will be at Dear Crown, 5 'o clock sharp! See ya!" Utau ended the call. The nurse noticed that she was turning pale and asked, "Are you alright?" Odori nodded nervously. "I'm going to leave now. Thank you very much." She stood up and walked carefully.

Odori was with Kira on her way home. "Aren't you headed home, Odori-chan?" Kira tilted her head. Kira noticed that she wasn't using the usual route when going home. "Oh? I'm not going home early today. . ."

"So, where are you going?"

"To. . .Dear Crown."

"Heh~ never knew you were interested in clothes these days, Odori-chan."

"What? No! It's just that. . ." Odori lowered her head and mumbled. "I'm going to do another Prism Show. . ."

"EH!?" Kira's eyes were clearly suprised at her answer. She held her hand tight and walked quickly.

"I wanna see you perform!" Kira said without looking at Odori. While walking, Odori felt a sudden pain in her leg. 'Crap. It's aching again. I need to sit down.' "Wait, Kira." Odori demanded. Kira turned around and lost grip of her hand. "What's up?" she asked. "I need to relax my leg for a bit. . ." Odori looked around and saw a lamp post. She leaned her back to sooth the pain.

"When's the show, Odori?" Kira questioned her.

"5:00 pm" she answered as she stood up firmly again.

"Then, there's no time to waste! You only have 30 mins left! Walking there will take like 3 mins!"

"Geez. You sound like we're still a mile away from the store."

"Come oooooon!" Kira pushed Odori's back and smiled. "I'm so excited, you know!"~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Odori was with Kira on her way home. "Aren't you headed home, Odori-chan?" Kira tilted her head. Kira noticed that she wasn't using the usual route when going home. "Oh? I'm not going home early today. . ."

"So, where are you going?"

"To. . .Dear Crown."

"Heh~ never knew you were interested in clothes these days, Odori-chan."

"What? No! It's just that. . ." Odori lowered her head and mumbled. "I'm going to do another Prism Show. . ."

"EH!?" Kira's eyes were clearly suprised at her answer. She held her hand tight and walked quickly.

"I wanna see you perform!" Kira said without looking at Odori. While walking, Odori felt a sudden pain in her leg. 'Crap. It's aching again. I need to sit down.' "Wait, Kira." Odori demanded. Kira turned around and lost grip of her hand. "What's up?" she asked. "I need to relax my leg for a bit. . ." Odori looked around and saw a lamp post. She leaned her back to sooth the pain.

"When's the show, Odori?" Kira questioned her.

"5:00 pm" she answered as she stood up firmly again.

"Then, there's no time to waste! You only have 30 mins left! Walking there will take like 3 mins!"

"Geez. You sound like we're still a mile away from the store."

"Come oooooon!" Kira pushed Odori's back and smiled. "I'm so excited, you know!"

"Where's Odori-chan!?" Utau walked back and forth in the same spot. She glanced at the audience from the backstage and got nervous.

"Is this Odori Kuroki really coming?" a tall, matured woman approaches Utau who seemed to be the manager of Dear Crown.

"O-of course! I'm sure she is coming right now!" Utau looked away. 'Hurry up, Odori-chan!' She looked at the audience again.

"I'm s-sorry for making. . . you all wa-wait!" Odori panted as she supported her body on the wall. Utau grabbed her hand and lead her to the door with a star attached to it.

"Welcome to the Prism Space." Meganee Akai smiled sweetly. "Can I have your prism stones?"

"Odori-chan, you can borrow the stones you wore yesterday!" Utau gave her stones to Odori.

"Ah. Before that. . ." Meganee Akai looked up and some sort of creature with an orange heart in its tummy appears. "You forgot her, Odori-chan." she smiled again.

"Wha?" Odori got confused.

"Gojasu!" the creature turned into a prism stone with a huge ribbon on it. Odori caught it before it fell down on the floor. "What is this stone? It's different from Utau's . . ." She examined the stone very carefully.

"That's a seventh coord stone. That's a very rare item, you know." Meganee Akai answered. "Would you like to try that instead?"

Odori hesitated. She liked the stones Utau gave her. But, she also want to try the seventh coord outfit.

"Give it a try, Odori-chan!" Utau smiled.

"Eh?"

"You want to use it, right?"

Odori gave Meganee Akai the seventh coord stone.

"Very well. Please stand on the platform. Here we go!"

Odori transformed. Her uniform turned into a short, orange cocktail dress with fluffy cotton on her wrist. The stone she used was on her outfit; it was placed on her left side of the outfit. She left Prism Space and went on stage.

"KUROKI, ODORI. NOW DANCING BOY MEETS GIRL. LET'S PRISM SHOW!"

"Odori-chan! You can do it!" Kira, somewhere in the audience, cheered for her loudly.

Boy Meets Girl Sorezore no Afureru omoi ni kirameki to

Shunkan wo mitsuketeru Hoshi furu yo no deai ga aru youni...

Boy meets Girl Ano koro wa Ikutsu mo no DOA wo NOKKU shita

Azayaka ni egakareta Niji no DOA wo kitto mitsuke dashitakute...

Kira was so amazed. Odori danced so well on stage. "Feel the music. Enjoy. Touch the music." Odori mumbled.

Yoake made utatteta Anata ga tokui na SWEET LOVE SONG

Yake ni omoi dashichatte SUUTSU KEESU ni iretokou

She made a Prism Jump.

"GORGEOUS SPLASH!" she shouted as the background was all butterflies.

Tabidachi wo kimeta no wa Ikioi dake janai kara

Anata to sugoshita hi wa Ni juu seiki de saikou no dekigoto!

She did another Prism Jump.

"FRESH FRUITS BASKET PARADISE!" The stage was full of delicious fruits. 'Crap! My leg!' Odori thought. She almost slipped but it was not clearly shown.

"Something's not right." Utau said to herself.

The stone from Odori's outfit flew and turned into the same creature. It flew to the top and shouted, "GOJASUU!"

Odori flew as well and captured it. The creature turned into a soprano recorder. She landed perfectly but her leg ached.

"PRISM LIVE!" The brunette-haired girl started to play the soprano recorder and the stage changed. The screen showed the word "GOREGOUS" then changed to "PRISM LIVE".

"She did it again!" Kira smiled widely.

Odori did a jump.

"STARDUST SHOWER EVOLUTION!" the stage gets all orange and meteor showers fall and disappears like water.

"What!? How come!?" Utau realized that when her shower disappeared, she doesn't have enough shine to continue it.

Odori did the fourth jump.

"LOVELY RAINBOW!" Her soprano recorder made a rainbow. "PERFECT!" The rainbow vanished after she shouted that.

"Is she attempting to do five!?" Kira was so curious. "GO ODORI-CHAN!"

Utau knew now her situation and tried to stop her. "ODORI-CHAN, STOP RIGHT NOW!"

"Huh?" Odori turned around and her legs collapsed.

The crowd was shocked. Utau ran to the stage and helped Odori get up. "Come on! Let's go back!" Utau carried Odori's right arm and walked to the backstage.

Kira started to clap and shouted, "THAT WAS GREAT, ODORI-CHAN!" She continued to cheer until the other people started to cheer as well.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"SUPERB!"

"IT'S ALRIGHT, ODORI!"

Meanwhile, Odori sat on a chair and she was very silent. Utau looked at her injury and noticed that it was all swollen up.

"Odori-chan, why didn't you tell me?" Utau asked worridly.

"I don't want to let you guys down. . ." she answered back.

Utau thought of something for a minute and then her face looked serious.

"I'm taking your place."

"eh?"

"Let's not ruin your show, Odori-chan! I'm going to end the show!"

"Then, I'm joining you."

"Odori-chan, you can't. Just relax and enjoy!"

Utau entered Prism Space.

"Welcome to Prism Space! Can I have your Prism Stone?" Meganee Akai smiled.

"Sure!" Utau gave her the same stones she wore yesterday.

She transformed and went on stage.

"UTAU WILL TAKE THE PLACE OF KUROKI ODORI. SHE WILL NOW DANCE EZ DO DANCE. LET'S PRISM SHOW!"

I can hear my voice Ima hajimaru

Midnight time kara Kono basho de

Iku ate ga Onnaji nakama to Subete no uso Nugi saru

Nani mo nakute Michi mo nakute Odoru kimi wa doko kara

Nigete yuku no? Satte yuku no? Fushigi na hodo mabushii

"PRETTY SPLASH!" Utau jumped. Her jump was filled with musical notes.

Sasou yume Katari atte Kizu name atteru Datenshi

Easy Go Easy Go Egao dake Hito toki no wa wo tsunagu yo

Utau did another jump. She drew a huge star on the rink and shouted, "GOLDEN STAR MAGIC FINAL!" The star popped out of the rink and became fireworks. It was so magical.

"I knew it. Utau is really great! Seeing her on stage makes my heart go wild!" Odori held her chest tight.

I've got feeling Tsuki nuketeku

Machi ga me, samasu koro

Asayake ni kuchizuketeru Nami mo dakishimeteru

"BRAND NEW DO RE MI FA SLIDER!" Utau sled from different instruments. From piano, to the violin, to the drums, to the guitar and to the trumphet.

Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance

Kimi odoru wo miteiru

Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance

Kimi dake wo miteiru...

Utau did her final jump.

"AURORA RISING FINALE!" The whole stage was filled with auroras. Odori and Kira were so amazed. 'I wanna be like her!' They thought at the same time.

The whole crowd was delighted. Utau smiled at them and said, "Do not forget to cheer for Odori-chan as well! She is the reason why this event was made." She grabbed Odori and took her to the stage. The crowd cheered for her as well.

"Guess you won this time." A lady with long black hair who seemed to be Pretty Stone's manager said this to the manager of Dear Crown. She walked away and left the building. The manager of Dear Crown grinned and went closer to the stage.

"Oh my~ what an amazing performance you pulled today." She clapped and everyone's attention were on her.

"Isn't that Dear Crown's manager?"

"No way!"

"What's she doing here?"

"You are. . ." Utau said. "The manager of Dear Crown!"

"I am. Hello, Kuroki Odori. I am Ayase, Nanami. The manager of Dear Crown."

"N-nice to meet you!" Odori bowed.

"I like your enthusiasm."

"eh?"

"Even though you are injured, you still did your best in today's show."

"Th-thank you."

"I have to say. . .you need more practice at dancing."

Odori lowered her head and answered, "yeah. . ."

"Here at Dear Crown, we have a huge practice room only for Prism Stars. We also have dance instructors here. You seem to have a lot of potential and I want you to reach it. Now I ask you. Would you like to join Dear Crown?"

Odori's eyes widened. "O-of course! I would like to join Dear Crown!"

"Then, welcome!" Nanami smiled and the crowd gave them an applause.

"You're awesome, Odori-chaan!" Kira shouted.

The guy was there again. He grinned and mumbled, "I knew it. There's something about this Kuroki Odori."

"Sigh. Today was a tiring day." Odori sluggishly walked to her house.

"That's okay, Odori-chan! At least something good happened to you today!" Kira winked.

"Yeah. At least. . . Well, see you tomorrow, Kira!" Odori waved before she entered the gate of her house.

"See ya, Odoririri!" Kira waved back and left.

Odori entered her house and only to see her big sister mad. "What took you so long?" Kou asked in a deep tone. "N-nee-chan! I was in. . . Dear Crown and uhh. . ." She stuttered. "What?"

"I-I did another show, okay!?"

"I knew it."

"S-so, are you mad at me?"

"No."

"You aren't!?"

"Wash the dishes."

"Noooooo!" Odori knew that when her sister is mad, she makes her do her chores.

"Sigh. I am so tired!" After doing a lot of chores, Odori lied down on her bed and stared at her Dear Crown bag. 'I am now working for Dear Crown. . .' she thought happily.

Suddenly, there was a thud on her window. "Huh?" she checked on it and saw the creature again. She opened her window and said, "It's you again!"

"Gojasu!"

"I'm Kuroki, Odori and you are. . .?"

"Gojasuu!"

"Gojasu? Well then, nice to meet you! How will I keep you? Hmmm. . . "

Gojasu opened her bag and brought out her phone.

"Hm? My smartphone?"

Gojasu then went inside her phone and spoke, "This way I can interact with you-su!"

"Wooaaaaahh! Gojasu can talk!?"

"I can talk when I'm inside the smartphone. Once again, I'm Gojasu and I will be your animal partner for the rest of your Prism Life-su."

"Where did you come from anyways?"

"I came from the Prism World-su! I am here to share the Prism Live-su!"

"I see."

"Kuroki, Odori. In your smartphone, you can see your LVL. Right now, you are in LVL 3 which is the lowest of the low of the Prism Stars-su!"

"EH!? What should I do!?" Odori asked worridly.

"No need to worry-su! You just have to join different auditions in order for you to get to LVL 12 which is your Debut Level-su."

"Level 12. . . That sounds easy!"

"It isn't-su. . ."

"Wha!?"

"Utau right now is in LVL 20. . . This took her a year to get to that level. She is eager to participate in the Prism Queen Competition. You have to be LVL 45 to participate-su!"

"Utau-chan. . ."

"Since you're in Dear Crown, there will be alot of auditions waiting for you! This is Dear Crown we're talking about!"

"Really!? How many!?"

"Like. . ." Gojasu tried to recall and then replied, "like 15 auditions a month"

"15!? THAT MANY!?"

"Yes! If you win all 15, you might be able to get to LVL 9 in no time!"

"I see. Well, I should start practicing!" Odori stood up quickly. Her leg ached and she shouted in pain.

"Of course, safety first. We should let that wound get all healed."

"R-right!" she sat down on her bed again.

"Leave the training regimen to Gojasu! And you will be as graceful as a Prism Star!"

Odori smiled and said, "I'll leave everything in your hands, Gojasu!" Her eyes created stars. It was a sign of the next future star who is going to change the Prism Stage.

~continued in chapter 4~


	4. Chapter 4: Start of the Idol Activites!

AUTHOR: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAYED CHAPTERS. YOU KNOW WHAT, I HATE SCHOOL. I WISH THAT EVERYDAY WOULD BE NO CLASS (- thats huwat we call "summer") CHAPTER 4 IS HERE! CHAPTER 5 MIGHT BE IN. . . SOMEWHERE IN THE SECOND WEEK OF AUGUST? I'M NOT REALLY SURE. JUST WAIT, ALRIGHT? AYARI OUT. (OwO)v

Chapter 4: Start of the Idol Activites!

Odori woke up early today. That's because Gojasu alarmed her to wake up at a godly early hour. She went downstairs and realized that it's only 5:00 AM.  
"Why wake me up at this hour? I'm freezing to death here. . ." Odori held her blanket tight. "Hey! I told you we should start the training today!" Gojasu shouted in Odori's phone.  
"I don't remember you saying that. . ."  
~FLASHBACK~  
Gojasu: very well. We shall start the training regimen early tomorrow! We have to start jogging so that you will have a fit body! *realizes something*  
Odori: zzzzzzz  
Gojasu: YOU WEREN'T LISTENING!?  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
"Sorry! I was really tired!" Odori said in a low voice. "Huh? Odori?" Kou turned on the light of the dining room. "Why are you up so early today? Like really early?"  
"Nee-san! Uhm. . . I was told to start . . .training today. . ." Odori tried not to look at her big sister.  
"Training? Are you a Prism Star now?"  
"A-actually, Ki-Kira-chan told me to train early. And she would be at the park right now. And. . . I am not sure if I'm really a Prism Star right now. . . But, as far as I know, I work at. . . Dear Crown."  
"You work at Dear Crown?" Kou looked mad.  
"Ye-yeah. . ."  
Kou did not say anything for a moment. "Just. . . Be back early. . . You don't want to be late for school later. . ."  
Odori was shocked. Kou would never let her do things on her own. Maybe because Kou loves Prism Stars so much that she let her little sister to do her own thing to become a really famous Prism Star.  
"Okay!" Odori wore her pumps and wore her jacket (she was already wearing jogging pants). "I'm taking my leave!" She closed the door and started jogging outside.  
"Dear Crown huh. . ." Kou looked at Odori outside.

"A~a~a~aa~" Utau vocalized her voice at the park. She is way up early to start warming up her voice. 'Once more!' she thought.  
"A~a~a~a~aa~" She drank her bottle of water and started to vocalize again. "A~a~a~a~aa~"  
"Huh, Utau-chan?" a voice who sounded very familiar startled Utau. She turned around and saw Odori.  
"Ah! Odori-chan! What a pleasure!" Utau smiled.  
O: What are you doing here?  
U: I'm warming up my voice.  
O: Warming up your voice? This early?  
U: Yes! You see. . . The park is very peaceful during the day. Plus, everyone is still asleep at this hour so why not use it?  
O: But. . . Don't you think it's a bit too early?  
U: no. This is the perfect time of the day to warm up. Especially when you're going to a recording studio.  
O: Recording studio?  
U: Yes~ i'm going to record my song in a studio.  
O: I see.  
Both of them went quiet for a few seconds.  
U: so, what are you doing here?  
O: oh! Uhm. . . I'm here to jog.  
U: hm~ that's a good start!  
Odori's phone buzzed. She picked it up and Gojasu shouted, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO START TRAINING NOW!"  
"Gojasu! I'm sorry! I'm actually talking to someone right now!"  
"Huh? Who are you talking to?" Utau tilted her head.  
"This is my pair friend, Gojasu." Odori showed her smartphone to Utau then Gojasu popped out.  
"Gojasu!"  
"Ah~ you're that creature from yesterday! Nice to meet you! I'm Utau"  
"Gojasu!"  
"Wait. . . Wasn't she talking a while ago?" Utau tilted her head once more.  
"Eh? Aaaaah! You're probably just imagining things!" Odori tried to cover up for Gojasu.

Actually, people or even other Prism Stars that do not know Prism Live must not know that Pair Friends for Prism Live can talk. They must be kept a huge secret or else they can't talk for the rest of their lives.

"I see. Well, you should start training now, Odori-chan~" Utau stood up.  
"O-oh yeah! See you later!" Odori waved her goodbye and started jogging forward.

"Sigh." Odori was exhausted by the time she went to her seat.  
"You alright, Odori? You seem reaaaaallly tired." Kira poked her.  
"I think I'm fine. Just a bit tired after training."  
"Training? You mean you-"  
"Yeah. I jogged from my house to the forest near the mountains then back to my house. . ."  
"That far!?"  
"Yes." Odori pouted a bit. Her phone rang and it said that there is a new contest for Dear Crown and Prism Stone's idols.

WHAT: SWEET N' SPICY MAG CONTEST  
WHEN: THIS SATURDAY  
WHO: TO ALL DEAR CROWN AND PRISM STONE'S PRISM STARS

JOIN WITH A PARTNER AND WIN TO BE THE COVER PHOTO OF THE SWEET N SPICY MONTHLY MAGAZINE. ALSO, WIN THE LEGENDARY CRYSTAL HIGH HEELS.

-JOIN NOW-

"Woah." Odori scrolled down. "What's up?" Kira peeked at her phone. "Woah! Sweet N' Spicy Magazine!" Kira snatched her phone and scrolled down to read more.  
"You know Sweet N' Spicy Magazine?" Odori asked.  
"Why, of course! I speak the fashion language!"  
Odori gave out her 'what-the-hell-face'. "Sweet N' Spicy Magazine is a really famous magazine brand for girls. They sell new magazines once-in-a-month! That's why. . . I rush in supermarkets or bookstores just for one magazine!" Kira fangirled while imagining the magazine. "Being a model for it would be a dream come true!" she continued.  
"He~h. It's that awesome. So, i'm joining the contest!" Odori was about to tap 'JOIN NOW' until she realized something. "Oh. I need a partner. . ."  
"Really? Do you know any Prism Star?"  
"Well, I know Utau."  
"Oh! Ask her! And uhm. . ."  
"Hm?"  
"Introduce me to her sometime." Kira lowered her voice.  
"Sure. . . I guess." Odori smiled

"Here is your dance practice room, Kuroki-san." Nanami showed Odori a large, spacey room with a huge mirror attached to the other side. Odori noticed a machine and approached it, "What is this? It looks complicated to use. . ."  
"Ah. That's the Stone Machine. You can now wear your stage costumes while practicing."  
"Woah!" her eyes literally sparkled.  
"You can start practicing now. Good luck, Kuroki-san." Nanami closed the door and left her.  
Before Odori could say anything, a knock was heard on the door.  
"Excuse me~" Utau entered the room carelessly. Without looking in her way, she slipped and fell down on the floor. "I-I'm okay." she even raised a thumbs up.  
Odori stood up and helped Utau up. "I'm suprised your head is fine." Odori smirked.  
"Heh? What is that supposed to mean!?" Utau slightly pouted. She may look mature but her attitude is completely the opposite.  
Odori stood up and opened her Prism Bag. "So, what brings you here?"  
"Oh. I assume that you received a notice that there will be an audition for the Sweet N' Spicy Magazine."  
"Uh-huh."  
"So, I was wondering. . . Maybe we could be partners. . ." Utau's voice slowly faded away due to shyness.  
Odori was shocked yet elated. "For real!?" she smiled widely.  
"Yeah! If you want to. . ."  
"Of course I want to!"  
"Alright!" Utau fished out her phone from her pocket. She clicked AUDITIONS and then JOIN NOW for the Sweet N' Spicy audition. It said 'ENTER YOUR PARTNER'S NAME'. She entered Odori's name and clicked ENTER. "We're in!" she shouted after a sound of bling came out from her phone. "Now let's go practice!"  
"Pr-practice!?" Odori's eyes widened. "Wait. Wait. Do you have a practice costume?" "Of course! I have it right here inside this bag!"  
'Wow. She really prepared for this.' Odori thought. 'Maybe she expected that this will happen.'  
"Hold on, Odori-chan! I'm gonna change clothes so wait for me!" Utau ran off with a paper bag in her hand.  
Odori didn't say anything and went back on checking her Prism Bag. "Hm~ there were some practice costumes right here. . .ah! There it is!" she grabbed 2 stones that look alike. She placed the stones in the machine and pressed START. Her clothes changed from a dark sailor outfit into a black shirt with a yellow heart imprinted on the middle part that says 'Dear Crown'. Her plain navy skirt became a frilly orange skirt. She got black socks and yellow pumps.  
"Wow. It looks cute!" she laughed to herself. "Gojasu!" Gojasu jumped in the phone and said, "Now that you're in a contest, what song are you guys going to dance?"  
"Well. . . I don't know. . ."  
"What do you mean you don't know!?"  
"I seriously don't know, okay!?"  
"Sigh. You should start stretching. Strecthing is always the first thing to do before dancing."  
"Okay!" Odori started stretching her arms and legs. Gojasu looked like she was thinking of something and said, "Can you reach the floor with your legs proportionally apart from each other?" "Wha? Let me try." Odori then sat down with her legs apart from each other. She tried to bend her upper body slowly but failed. "OUCH! OUCH! OUUUCH! I CAN'T DO IT!"  
The door was opened in a hard way. Utau was there looking every eager to start practicing. "Alright! Let's start practicing!" her eyes were burning like fire. 'Wow. She's all pumped up.' Odori thought. Gojasu went outside of the phone and just observed them from above of the room.

"So what should we dance?" she asked as Utau approached her. Utau giggled and answered, "Little Wing and Beautiful Pride by Ayase Naru and Renjouji Bell!" Odori didn't say anything for a moment. She was probably loading. "Who?" she tilted her head. Utau looked mad at first and then she fished out her phone from her pocket and showed her a video of Naru and Bell dancing. "Wow~" Odori observed them carefully. Naru and Bell performed a Prism Live after that. "Amazing!" Odori shouted. Utau stopped the video, "And we are going to dance like that! Come on! Stand up! I'm gonna teach you the steps!"  
"O-okay!"  
~A few hours later, outside the practice room of Utau and Odori~

A petite girl passes by. She had short, grey hair with white strikes at the end. She heard their music. 'This. . . I heard this before. . .' she thought as she turned around to figure out where the music came from. She tried to peek on the window but failed. 'No good. . . I'm too short. . .' she looked around and saw a small ladder that might let her see through the window. She took it and stepped a few steps on it. The petite saw Utau and Odori practicing. Their voices can be heard through the window. "That's it! You're doing great, Odori-chan!" Utau clapped. "Give. . . me . . .a break. . ." Odori panted as she sat down on the floor. She noticed a little girl on the window and the petite was a bit suprised. The grey-haired girl immediately stepped down the ladder and started to walk away.

"WAAAAAIIIIIT!" Odori threw the door open which made the little girl startled. Odori panted for a bit and asked her, "Who are you? And what made you look at our practice?" Without a word, the little girl faced Odori.

~CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5~


	5. Chapter 5: The Girl of Lonliness

Author: hey hey! TODAY IS MY LAST DAY OF FREEDOM. SO, I MIGHT NOT UPDATE A CHAPTER NEXT WEEK OR THE FOLLOWING WEEK *cries*. Anyways, have some chapter 5! I dont own Pretty Rhythm but I own the characters. And, the songs used for this chapter is Yellow by Hatsune Miku and Moon-Viewing Recital by IA. Ayari out!

Chapter 5: The Girl of loneliness

The little girl faced Odori. Her eyes were as cold as ice. After staring at Odori for a while, she replied, "Miyuki, Rin. 10 years old. I was curious of the song you just danced. And sadly, your dancing sucks." She walked away without facing Odori again. Odori made the sobbing face. (TTATT)  
"Hm? Why are you facing there, Odori-chan?" Utau went outside the practice room and looked at the direction of where Odori was looking. "Ah. That's Rin-chan." Both of them watched Rin walked away.  
"You know her?" Odori looked at Utau this time. "Yeah." she answered. "I usually see her during performances. That kid is really graceful at dancing. She sometimes win competitions like the Summer Queen Cup but usually, she earns the 3rd Runner-Up points. Right now, I think she's going to be in LVL 12."  
"Woah." Odori replied with an amused tone. "Is she going to join this contest?" she asked. Utau giggled and said, "No, silly. Sweet N' Spicy Magazine only works for girls and boys who are 13 years and up."  
"Somehow. . ." Odori looked at Rin's direction again. "I feel that she is sad." She faced the ground for a minute and thought of an idea. "Let's follow her!" "What!? What about practice!?" Utau shouted. "Aw come on. Give me a break, okay!? Pleeeeaaaase" Odori begged. The blue-haired girl sighed and gave out an 'okay'.

~at Rin Miyuki's practice room~  
*~Rin's POV~*  
One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Eight. Seven. Six. Five-  
"You made a mistake!" my dance instructor stopped the music. "I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I panted. I felt a bit tired. Probably because I practiced too hard today. "Dance everything from the start!"  
"Yes sir!"

itsukara darou kimi no warau koe tooku  
shiawase no owari nante akkenai mono da ne  
kazoekirenai namida mo kedarui asu mo  
kawashita kotoba subete omoide ni wa sasenai

kimi no egao-

My dance instructor stopped the music once more. "No no no. You're doing it wrong again. You have to do it right like this!" He showed me the dance moves again.  
"I'm so sor-"  
"How many times do you have to apologize to make it perfect!?"  
I was surprised. He would never shout at me like that.  
"You keep on failing during practices. That's why you only win sometimes. How will you ever win tomorrow's contest now!? You failure!"  
Those words strucked my heart and mind. 'Why?' I asked myself. I felt my eyes formed tears. My dance instructor faced the other direction and said, "Practice dismissed."

Without further a do, I ran all the way to the exit. I saw that girl who sucked at dancing again. "You guys. . ." I said.

*~Narrator's POV~*  
"You guys. . ."  
"Ah. Rin-" Odori tried to say something but. . .  
"DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" Rin shouted. Sadness and anger poured out.  
"Miyuki-san." Utau spoke.  
"You guys saw everything, right!?" Rin's tears started to flow out from her eyes. "You saw how I am a shame now!?" she cried. Suddenly, Utau embraced Rin and patted her like a mother then said, "Don't worry. Just tell us what happened and we might cheer you up." Rin's eyes widened and Odori was a bit surprised of Utau's surprise action.

The three of them sat on the café section of Dear Crown. Utau ordered them some tea and a chocolate shake for Rin. After a moment of silence, Rin finally told them everything.  
"What!? Why would he say that!? I mean, you're only a kid!" Odori stood up in suprise. "Saying that I'm a kid makes me sick." Rin said this in a cold way. "Everyone treats me like one. And I hate it. It makes me feel stupid and unworthy to become a Prism Queen. That's why I'm trying to be a mature kid and grow up sooner." She clutched her hands as she looked down. "I think you're wrong." Odori said. "Huh?" Utau and Rin wondered at the same time.  
"You don't need to hurry up, Miyuki-chan. I think you are already great even during the practice a while ago. I know one day, you will be the greatest Prism Queen of all Prism Queens. So, you have to play your role as a little kid. After all, that is not a role that would last forever, right?"  
Rin only cried quietly while Utau smiled at Odori.  
All of a sudden, Rin slammed the table and shouted, "How can you say that when you don't even know what I've been!? You think you know me!? People like you should mind their own business!" She ran away, dropped a notebook along the way. "Ah wait, Miyuki-chan!" Odori shouted as they chased her. They went outside Dear Crown but they couldn't find her. "It's no use. She's so small we can't see her with a lot of people around." Odori turned her head to Utau. Utau looked down and she saw a small notebook lying on the ground. 'It's a Dear Crown mini-notebook. . .' she thought. She picked it up and assumed it was Rin's. 'I wonder what's inside it. . . Should I open it?' The blue-haired girl was having trouble. She felt it was like butting in one's business. Finally, she flipped the notebook open. She can't believe what she just read.

"Sigh. I'm tired. . ." Odori gave out a huge sigh. "I wonder where did Rin go. . ."

Utau looked down because she was thinking a lot of things. 'Miyuki, Rin. . . I didn't know that she was really. . .' Her thoughts snapped away when Odori shouted her name. "What's up, Utau? You look reeeaaaally serious just now."  
"Actually, Odori. I have to tell you something."  
"hm?"  
Utau brought out the small notebook from her bag and said, "This is Miyuki's notebook. More like a journal."  
Odori examined it with an amused face. "Kids really love to have journals. . ."  
"I want you to read some of her entries. . ."

8/12

Mom isn't home yet. I am so excited to tell her that I won this year's Summer Queen Cup. I told dad but he just told me to stop these stuff.

8/13

Still waiting for mom. I got high scores in school today and I really can't wait to tell her! Dad was really happy about my scores.

8/14

Now, mom isn't home and so is dad. I wonder where are they? I'm glad our housemaid can keep me company.

"Ah!" Odori realized that there are no entries for August 16-30. The pages were torn apart. "Let's just skip them." Utau read the next entry.

8/15

I received a call from mom and dad. They said they are now separated and mom found a man and she went out with him and dad also found a woman. I hate them.

9/01

I hate adults. They think they are so right but they are actually wrong. I can't wait to become one to slap them some sense.

9/02

I miss my mom. I want to meet her. She always love Prism Shows so this time, I will actively participate in every contest. But, there are times i'm not allowed to join because i'm only a child. So, I will strive hard to become a Prism Queen and I know that mom will come home!

9/03

I participated the Amamiya Rizumu Duo Contest. I had a partner (name). But then, we lost to an another duo. One was Utau and the other was someone who really danced badly. But, believe it or not, Utau's partner's jumps were awesome. I want to be like her.

"I'm flattered." Odori smiled with her tongue out.

9/04

I'm joining a contest which it will be held two days from now. My dance instructor is pretty mad at me today.I can't wait for mom to go home. I hope she will see the Prism Show.

Utau closed the notebook. She stared at Odori, hoping to realize something. "So she's. . ." Odori spoke. "more awesome at writing." Utau fell down from stupidity. "NO!" Utau shouted. "It means that she needs to see her mother during her performance tomorrow! In other words, let's tell her mom! She said that she wants to grow up soon, right? So, if she really does, she thinks that there is a bigger chance on seeing her mom!"  
"EH!? How are we going to do that!? I don't even know her!"  
"Hihi. I met her mom many times. Let me just call her!" she brought out her phone and contacted Rin's mother.

"Yes? Himuro Aya speaking."  
"Ah! Aya-san!"  
"Oh? Is this Utau-chan?"  
"Yes!" Utau literally leaped.  
"It's been a long time! What made you call?"  
"Sorry to bother but. . .can I meet you now at your place?"  
"Right now? I can see why not! I am looking forward to see you!"  
"Me too!"  
"Well, you know where I live right?"  
"Of course!"  
"Very well! I will prepare something right now then! Goodbye!"  
"Goodbye!" Utau closed her phone. She turned to Odori and said, "We're in! Now, let's go!"

~*later*~

Utau rang the doorbell of the gate. "Who is it?" a deep voice asked them. "I'm Utau of Prism Stone. And Aya-san is expecting to see me." she replied. "Please come in." The gates opened by itself. 'Wow. . . Rich people. . .' Odori thought as she took a quick glance on her surroundings.

A woman who seemed a bit older opens the door with a happy face. "Welcome! Welcome!"  
"Thank you for allowing us to meet you tonight, Aya-san!" Utau slightly bowed. Aya laughed and said, "Don't mention it!" She noticed Odori and spoke to her, "Huh? Aren't you the Kuroki Odori who just joined Dear Crown?" "Y-yes I am! Ni-nice to meet you!" Odori hesitantly bowed to her. Aya laughed again. "Please come in!"

The three of them entered the mansion. Aya took them to the dining table which there was food on it. "Let's talk while having dinner!" Odori's eyes enlarged. She never had dinner this grand. They sat down and ate dinner.

In the middle of dinnertime, Aya asked, "So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Utau took a deep breath and answered, "I'm here to talk about your daughter, Miyuki Rin." The lady laughed nervously. "Is that the only topic that we're going to talk about?" "You have to go to her performance tomorrow!" "Why should I!?" Aya slammed the table and Odori could only watch them glaring at each other. "Rin-chan missed you, Aya-san. You have to be there for her otherwise. . ." "Otherwise what!?" "Rin might never enjoy Prism Shows again and she might be swallowed in the darkness." Odori and Aya's eyes enlarged. "Rin is already having a hard time during practices. Plus, she is still patiently waiting for her mother to come back. Her life seemed miserable. I saw the dark aura that tried to take her. Sooner or later, she will be taken away!" "No more!" Aya flipped her chair out of her way. "Did you know that I was always there in her shows!?"her tears suddenly flooded out. "I was really happy that she won in the Summer Queen Cup!"

"Aya-san. . ." Utau held Aya's hand. "You just have to be there for her. She needs her support from her mother! Do you know how much she misses you!?" The bluehead gave the woman Rin's notebook. "Just see her!" Her voice echoed the room. Aya tried to decide for a moment. "Just this once. I'll talk to her." She mumbled as she looked away from the girls' gazes. Utau smiled at the answer while Odori doesn't even know what happened. "Thank you very much, Aya-san! This time, I expect you to be seeing her tomorrow!" Utau stood up and went closer to Odori. She grabbed her arm and said, "Let's go, Odori-chan."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~AT THE KUROKI RESIDENCE~

Odori lied on her bed, she was thinking of what happened today. She let out a huge sigh and said to herself, "I met a cute kid, she got mad and ran off, read her personal stuff and then we went to her mother's place? Sigh." She took a glance at her clock and noticed that it was already 11 PM. 'Guess I need some sleep.' she thought as she crawled to her pillow. Soon, Odori went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*at Odori's school*~

It was a very bright morning and luckily, Odori went to school early. She hummed to herself all the way to the classroom. She was still paranoid of the crowd two days ago. Her head went left and right just to make sure no one wanted to see her.

"ODORIRI!" Kira's voice echoed the room. Surprisingly, no one got bothered by Kira. 'Maybe they're used to it.' Odori smirked. "Good morning." She replied. "So, how's Dear Crown?" Kira smiled. Odori thought for a second and answered, "confusing." "Ha? What do you mean?" "I mean-" Her phone buzzed and she picked it up. "Yes?"  
"Ahaaaaa! Odori-chan!?"  
"Utau?"  
"I want you to meet me here at the park later noon! Alright!?"  
"Wha-!"  
"Got to go!" After a sound of a click, Utau hanged up. Odori felt really confused of what happened a while ago. Kira, however, looked really excited like damn. "You should have allowed me to talk with her!" she pouted like a little girl. "Seriously!?" the orange-haired fell down from stupidity (probably).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*at the park; lunchtime*~

Utau was waiting for Odori on a shade under a tree. She impatiently gazed at her watch and mumbled, "hurry up. . .hurry up!" Not too long later, Odori came running. "You took too long!" Utau shouted. "Well, I'm sorry. I have to eat lunch you know!" Utau wanted to argue but she remembered even more important matters. She grabbed Odori's hand and walked forward in a fast pace. "We have to go somewhere!" she said. "Heh? But what about my classes?" "You can skip, right?" "HAAH!?" Odori's eyes widened. She tried to let go of Utau's grasp but she failed because Utau held her tight. The blue-haired hailed a taxi and told the driver to go an address.

~*at the Official Prism Contests building*~  
Rin held her hands tightly. She can't calm down after her coach shouted at her. 'I can do this.' she thought. She turned to her smart phone and saw that it was almost her turn like she's next. Her gaze went to the audience. Her face saddened. She couldn't find her mother again. Then, she heard a voice. "Miyuki-chaaaan!" It was Odori's. Rin's mood went bad. "What do you want?" her sharp eyes glared at hers. "Ha-have you seen your. . ." Odori panted. "your mother?" Utau continued. Rin looked shocked and she bent her head down and swayed her head. "What?" Utau took her phone out and called Aya.

"The person who you are calling now is currently unavailable."

Utau really can't believe it that she dropped her phone after the voice message said it. "No way. . ."

"How did you even know about this?" Rin clenched her fists. "We sort of read your journal. . ." Odori replied while Utau just simply stared at the ground. "So, you were the ones who picked it up!" the little girl shouted. The other people got surprised so they all looked at Rin. "Mind your own buisness." Rin left the room without looking back. Odori tried to chase her but Utau stopped her. "Utau. . ." she mumbled. Utau then looked at Rin swiftly and said, "I have to show her something." The blue-haired moved towards the grey one. "Please. . ." she gripped Rin's hand.  
"Huh?"  
"Please see my show before you do." she formed a sweet smile.  
Rin only blinked in confusion. The announcer then said,

"Wendy Aiko: 28,000 Karats! She is now in the first place!"

The screen showed that this Wendy Aiko was on the top. "Up next, we have Miyuki, Rin!" All of a sudden, Utau ran somewhere. "Huh? Where did she go?" Odori tried to look for her and before she knew it, Utau was on stage. "What's this!?" The announcer was shock at Utau's sudden appearance. She wore a light blue hoodie and a matching blue skirt with pumps in skates. "Everyone!" Utau started.

"Utau-sama?!"  
"Why is she here?"  
"Is she joining too?"  
The crowd just kept being noisy until Utau said, "Everyone! Miyuki is feeling bad for the moment so I decided to show her a little song!" She faced at the DJ and he already knew what song he's going to play. The music started so Utau turned at the back to start as well.

(Song: Moon-Viewing Recital by IA)

"Mou, dou yattatte muda kamo na"  
Nakisou na kao miteita  
"Akiramenai de yo" mitai na  
Kotoba ja zenzen tarinai!

"Soshitara motto genki o dasanakya,  
ashita mo kuranjau!" tte  
Kimi o tsuredashiteiku  
Muriyari kanaa

Utau twirled and performed a jump.

She grabbed a bucket of blue paint and smiled, "Ready to paint your world!" Then, she poured it out to the crowd and shouted, "PAINT SPLASH!"

Hizashi ni BURUU ni naru  
Kimi no koto yappa shoujiki shinpai da  
Hitomi ga urunde yuku  
"Yowamushi na boku ni wa, dame da yo kitto..."

Dakedo shinjiru, kimi dakara.  
Massugu mae o muite?  
Honto ni dame na toki wa,  
kimi no kokoro o sasaete ageru.

"Isso" nante akiramecha  
Zettai dame dakara  
Nee, isshoni susumou?  
"Hitoribocchi" o kowashichaou, hora!

Utau performed her second jump. She sled from different instruments and shouted, "BRAND NEW DO RE MI FA SLIDER!"

"Dou natte irunda ka wakannai"  
Kimi wa mada nakisou da  
Tameiki bakka de me o tsubucchau  
Hora, zettai zetsumei!

"Motto ganbarannakya omoi mo  
kinou ni kiechau!" tte  
Machi o kakedashiteiku  
Muriyari da ne

Yuugure BURUU ni naru  
Hizashi ga tozashiteiku sono isshun de  
Tachimachi nageita kao  
Oto mo naku namida ga koborete kieta

Hidoku chiisana kono sekai ga  
Ookiku kiba o muite  
"Isshoni itakatta na" to  
Kimi no kokoro o utsumukaseru

Chiisana kotoba ja  
Mou zenzen todokanakute mo  
Chikara ni naritai  
"Tasuketainda yo. Kanaete yo, nee!"

Utau then thought as she twirled and circled the rink,

'Miyuki, Rin. A lonely Princess. I would like to help you. I don't want to see people sad. I have seen you having a hard time practicing before. And, every time I see you outside, you are prohibit to do what a child must do. There is sadness in your eyes. Let me help you! Please! Let me comfort you!'

"Shinjiru, kimi dakara."

Utau sang the same line. She stared at the little Rin. She saw her tears flowed out from her eyes. Utau can just smile with the "don't cry" smile.

Honki no koe dashite  
"Zettai dame nanka ja nai!  
Kimi ga nozomeba, mata deaeru!"

Ooki na shinkokyuu de  
Tooku no otsuki-sama ni yowaki na kimi ga

"Yatte yaru sa!" Rin sang it at the same time as the song. The blue-haired and Odori widened their eyes.

to Sakendeita

...sukoshi kakko ii kana. Maa.

Utau did her last jump. Dozens of sweets popped out and she shared it to the crowd. "Stay Sweet! SWEET SWEET PARADISE!" She took a bite from a candy and said, "Mm! Yummy!" And that ended her performance. The whole crowd shouted in joy. Utau went backstage and gave Rin a pat in the back. "I believe in you." she mumbled.

Rin went to Prism Space to change her clothes. Her clothes are now the Happy Rain (Ann ver) costume except the color palette changed. The main color is dark green. She headed to the stage and then the announcer said,  
"Now, we have Miyuki, Rin of Dear Crown! Now dancing Yellow. Let's PRISM SHOW!"

itsukara darou kimi no warau koe tooku  
shiawase no owari nante akkenai mono da ne  
kazoekirenai namida mo kedarui asu mo  
kawashita kotoba subete omoide ni wa sasenai

kimi no egao torimodosu tame

Rin did a jump. "FRESH FRUITS BASKET!"

nando demo boku wa uta wo yamenai  
ikutsu mo no yoru wo koe  
kono negai kanau sono hi made

akirameteita koware kaketa senritsu wo  
hiroi atsumete mou ichido mahou kakeru no

She twirled in circles and jumped. Meteor showers fall down and left a trail of stars . She was on top of a meteor and shouted, "STARLIGHT SHOWER!"

kimi no egao torikaesu tame  
itsudatte boku wa uta wo yamenai  
nagareru hoshi ni negau  
kono omoi todoku sono hi made

All of a sudden, someone entered in the audience. It was her mom. Rin couldn't help but cry while dancing. "Eh!? Why is Rin crying!?" Odori asked Utau. But, the bluehaired just replied, "the grey heart turns into a colorful one." Odori was just giving her "what" face.

piriodo wa mada hayasugiru yo  
tsutaetai kotoba wa takusan  
ano asa no hikari wo One More Time

Rin jumped once more. She was sitting down on a throne then, a pretty crown fell on her head and shouted, "PRINCESS OF THE PRISM!"

ano basho wo dare mo ga sou minna matte iru

kagayaku you na Yellow(ierou) no asa  
itsudatte bokura wasurerarenai  
oto to hikari no shawaa  
owaru koto no nai Step & Clap

kimi no egao torimodosu tame  
nando demo boku wa uta wo yamenai  
ikutsu mo no yoru wo koe  
kono negai kanau sono toki made

Rin did her last jump. "My skies were once grey. But, not anymore!" She punched out the grey skies and rainbows spread out of the skies. "ETERNAL PRISM RAINBOWS!"

The crowd was in glee at that moment. Rin left the stage and her mom went to the backstage to meet her. At the time, Aya, Rin's mom, was crying because she regretted that she left her daughter for a month now. Aya was about to say something but the announcer was going to announce Rin's score.

"Miyuki Rin: 15,000 KARATS!" she is now in third place!"

"Eh!? Why is Miyuki's score low!?" Odori faced Rin this time. "It's fine. I got a low score because it took me a long time to perform on stage." Rin answered as she looked at her mother. "Besides. . ." she went closer to Aya then continued, "My mom is back!" She hugged her and cried in happiness and Aya did the same thing.

"I'm glad they're back as a family now." Utau said to Odori. "Yeah. . . But, what about her dad?" The brunette asked Utau. Surprisingly, Utau answered, "I don't know."

"Eh!?" Odori was suprised. But, they stopped talking and they just observed Rin and Aya.

Miyuki, Rin is not the girl of loneliness anymore!

~CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6~


	6. Chapter 6: Practice! My first tournament

Hey heeeey! It's been a long time since I posted a new chapter but hey! Chapter 6 is out! :D

I don't own Pretty Rhythm, and Wendy Aiko (she belongs to Wendy Aiko 11)

Ayari out! (ouov)

Chapter 6: Practice! My first tournament!

Odori was standing in front of the prinicipal of her school. Her palms were sweaty and so was her face. She was smiling so nervously and she spoke, "uhm. . .you sent me here?" The principal stared her for a while and started, "You were absent in the afternoon classes 2 days ago for no valid reason."

"Oooh. That day. I was actually in a . . .uhm. . ." Odori had the feeling that she shouldn't say it.

"You were in a?"

"P-P-Pr. . ."

"Pr?"

"C-co-cont-"

"Cont?"

"Prism Contest." Odori couldn't take the pressure anymore. The principal took a deep breath and then answered, "I know you just started working there and that is totally fine by me. But. . . skipping classes was not part of the deal. . ."

"I know, sir. I made a mistake. I'm sorry."

"Look here, Kuroki. I know you are an excellent student. So, I'm going to let this slide just this once. Just this once. Next time you do it, you are going to suspension. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"You may go."

Odori bowed and left the room without a word. Outside the room was Kira waiting for her. "Sounds like you're saved today." Kira smirked. "Hey." she hit Kira's head as they headed to the classroom. "So, how's Prism World?" Kira asked. "Alright, I suppose." Odori answered. "How's Utau!?" Kira's face glowed like she really want to be part of Utau's life. Odori observed Kira for a bit and said, "She's fine. She's still craving for blueberry cake."

"OH! Bring me to your practice next time!"

"Huh? Sure. I guess."

After they passed the stairs, Odori bumped to someone. It was Akio, Aoi again.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Odori raised her voice. "S-sorry." Aoi apologized.

"Aw come on! This is the fourth time this week!" The brunette pouted. "Now, now, Odori-chan. The head disiplinarian might hear you." Kira held her from behind and patted her. "Sorry, Aoi-kun. Odori is just really like this" Kira smiled at him and Aoi said in a calm tone, "It's alright. It was my fault anyways."

"Yeah! It was your fa-" Odori's mouth was shut by Kira.

"Hehe. See you!" Kira ran with Odori.

*~Dear Crown~*

"What's in the box?" Odori looked at the box that Kira was carrying. "This? This is for Utau-sama!" Kira fangirled whenever she says 'Utau-sama'. "Ah. I see." The brunette dropped a sweat. Suddenly, the door burst open. "Nyahaaa!" Utau waved and entered the room. She noticed Kira and asked Odori, "Who's this?" "Oh. This is my friend, Shinozaki Kira." Kira was gazing at Utau for a long time. "Uhm. . . Hi" Utau dropped a sweat and waved at her. "KYAHAAA!" She gave Utau the box and said, "This is from your fans in my school!" The blue-haired opened the box and saw a blueberry cake with white icing. "Oh. My. . ." she paused for a little while and continued, "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" She hugged Kira and Kira almost fainted because that was her first physical contact with Utau. "Then, let's have a little snack." Odori spoke.

~* a few minutes later*~

Utau took a bite from the piece of cake of her fork and happily said, "DELICIOUS! I DON'T MIND EATING THIS FOREVER!" She kept munching the cake from her plate. Odori and Kira just smiled at the very pleased Utau. Odori noticed someone on the window again. It was Rin. The brunette gave her a "come here" hand signal. Rin went inside the room and sat with them. "What brings you here?" Odori asked Rin. "Oh." she put the fork down and took a deep breath. "I am here to say thank you for what you guys did for me 2 days ago. It really made me happy. My mother let me live with her and her family." "Don't mention it." Utau smiled. "We just love to make people happy!"

'I think only you know what we just did two days ago.' Odori thought. "Wait. . ." Rin examined the table. Odori and Utau got confused. "Where is the tea!?" Rin shouted as she stood up in anger. "H-hah?" Utau and Odori said at the same time. "You fools! Don't you know that eating cake is complete with tea!?" Rin raised her voice even more. 'Isn't that what you always see in idol animes?' The trio (Utau, Odori, and Kira) thought at the same time as they dropped a sweat. "Ah whatever." Rin finally calmed down and sat down. "I don't want to get mad over something like this. And. . . your friend is looking at me all this time. It's creeping me out." She pointed at Kira who seems to be observing her. Utau poked Kira and Kira spoke, "Miyuki-sama. . . Her short temper is really adorable for her." Suddenly, Rin almost got choked. "HA!? Who has a short temper!?" Odori and Utau held the little girl's shoulders before she could attack Kira. "Kyaaaaahaaaaa! Miyuki-sama, I'm sorry!" "Is she really apologizing?" the blue-headed asked the brunette in a whispering voice. "Nope." she replied. Rin took a deep breath, sat down slowly and mumbled, "This is the second time I'm mad today." Suddenly, they heard a laugh from the outside. "Who's there?" Utau asked and stood up. "Ek! Guess I'm busted. . ." a girl opened the door quickly. The girl who looked like the same age of Odori suddenly exclamed, "I'm Wendy Aiko! And I am here to spy on you guys!".

"What a way to introduce one's self." Odori said.

"Too straight-forward." Rin rested her left elbow on the table.

"Aha~ welcome!" Utau welcomed Wendy with a piece of cake on a plate. "Did she listen to her!?" Rin, Kira and Odori fell down (from stupidity, I guess).

(after eating the cake)

"Why are you spying us?" Rin closely stared at Wendy. "I can see you guys everywhere these past few days. (A flashback was showed. It showed about Wendy in the park and she saw Utau and Odori, smiling at each other. Next scene was Wendy in the contest and she saw Utau, Odori and Rin smiling because Rin finally reunited with her mom and the last scene was Wendy seeing Kira and Odori going home happily) And I got fu~rious because you four have that Happy Ha~ppy aura." "Isn't that normal?" Odori dropped a sweat. "Besides, I think you have the most "happy" aura here."

"Nooo! That's not what I meant! You guys seemed to be having rea~lly fun together." Wendy gazed at the ceiling. "Let's leave her. I'm going back to practice." Rin coldly said as she walked away from the practice room.

"Let's practice now, Odori-chan!" Utau held her hands. "Alright!" Odori's eyes were burning with excitement. "Uhm guys!" Kira smiled and Wendy did as well. "Mind if we watch?"

"I guess it's fine if you guys will watch." Utau smiled back.

"Yey!" Kira shouted in joy.

"Happy! Happy! Happy!" Wendy raised her voice.

Little Wing&Beautiful Pride

Aruki dashita no Ima

Rasen egaki nagara chikazuku wa

Big Wing&Shining Pride

Just a only girls

Utau and Odori ended their practice. "I'm tired!" Odori rested on the floor. Utau panted for a while and then said, "Alright. Let's not waste too much energy for today." Wendy and Kira clapped. "That was awesome!" Kira gave both of them a thumbs-up. "That made me Happy Happy Happy!" Wendy gave them a wink. "Oh yeah Aiko-chan-" Odori wanted to talk but Wendy stopped her and said, "Please call me Wendy." She flipped her shining, long red wine hair. "Woah." The trio, Kira, Odori and Utau, were amazed of her hair. Odori snapped out from her gazing fantasy and then spoke,

"Then, Wendy, where did you come from? I mean, where were you from? You suddenly popped out of nowhere. How can no one question that?" "I'm from Edel Rose, Japan's No. 1 Academy for Prism Stars. I am somehow Top 1 there." she answered in a calm attitude. "Edel Rose, huh. . ." Utau seemed to be thinking about it. "Well, I wish you good luck on your performance, guys!" Wendy smiled. "Are you not gonna join?" Kira asked her. "Me? Psh. Your contest is only for Prism Stone and Dear Crown Prism Stars so I cannot really do anything about it." she replied back.

Suddenly, Wendy's phone rang. "Whoops! Guess I have to go now! Laters!" she waved to them and ran off.

Odori checked her smartphone to see Gojasu. "Nice practice, Odori! Your dancing is getting better!" Gojasu cheered her. "Thanks." she felt a bit tired so she sat down and drank water from her water bottle. "I have to go now, Odori. It was nice meeting you, Utau-sama!" Kira waved and left the room. Utau grabbed her bag and asked, "Are you gonna stay here, Odori?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna look at the steps."

"Well, alright. But, don't practice too hard while I'm gone. See you!"

"Later!" Odori clicked the video of Naru and Bell dancing. Gojasu also watched inside the phone and said, "ah. Those two are really awesome." "Huh? What do you mean?"

Both of them observed the dance then Gojasu spoke again, "You know only eight can do Prism Lives including you, right?"

"Right."

"You are one of a kind. These sparkles are very rare, indeed. Prism Lives are upgraded jumps from your heart. But, Prism Live is not the only appeal in Prism Jumps. There is also what we call, Prism Act."

"Prism. . .Act?"

"Yes. Prism Acts are acts about what your heart is saying at that very moment. I believe Prism Acts haven't reached in your city."

"I think so."

"Then. . ." Gojasu looked serious at that very moment. "I'm counting on you."

"What?"

"You have to do a Prism Act. Please"

"Uh. . .Gojasu, I think it is still impossible for me to do that."

"Nothing is impossible."

"What about you changing to a cat?"

"uhh. . .well, that is impossible. . . anyhow! As long as your radiance will shine brightly, you will do a Prism Act!"

"O-okay! I'll try. . ."

"Now, let's go home~ I wanna eat!" the orange creature rolled in her phone, looking excited. "Geez! You're such a glutton!"

~*the following day, during the Sweet N' Spicy Magazine contest*~

"Ooooh! We're up next!" Utau leaped excitedly as she looked at the performer. On the other hand, Odori looked scared. "I feel sick. . . butterflies in my. . .stomach. . ." Suddenly, a knock was on the door. "We're coming in!" The door swung open and Wendy and Rin stood there. "We came to see you!" Wendy shouted. "Hmph! I just want to make sure that you guys are fine!" Rin folded her arms. Wendy noticed the horrified look on Odori's face so she approached her and said, "What's with the long face!? Be Happy! Happy! Happy!" "I'm just. . .really. . . nervous. . ." Odori looked down. "Hey~ don't look down! I, myself, get nervous too! But, I always believe that I can do this without fail and be happy happy happy! And I really did! So, be happy! Like what they say, 'Happiness is the best medicine!'" "Wasn't that 'laughter'?" Utau dropped a sweat. "Chuu~ I'm just trying to make her smile!"

"Thanks Wendy!" Odori put out a smile on her face. "There's our smiling Odori!" Wendy clapped and hugged her. Odori smiled but after a while, she got nervous again.

"UP NEXT, UTAU AND ODORI KUROKI. PLEASE ENTER THE STAGE." The announcer revealed our names on a screen.

"Look. It's your time, guys." Rin watched the performers left the stage. "Good luck!" Wendy gave out a thumbs-up. Utau and Odori went to Prism Space and transformed their clothes. Utau's clothes was the Colorful Midnight Dress with Red Rock Boots. Odori's outfit was the Rhythmic Dot Idol One Piece with the Strawberry Idol Boots. 'I can do this. . .I can do this. . .' Odori thought as she went to the stage.

"UTAU AND KUROKI, ODORI. NOW DANCING 'Little Wing and Beautiful Pride'. LET'S PRISM SHOW!"

_Why tell me? _

_Dare to mo chigaun daro? _

_Are you happy? _

_Onnaji de manzoku? _

_Nanni mo motanai watashi _

_Subete motta watashi _

_Nukarunda daichi kara Douji ni umareru yo_

_Little Wing&Beautiful Pride _

_Senaka awase no sora Habataite butsukaru Asobi janai _

_Yume no genseki kara _

_Mirai no kagayaki wo _

_Migaki agetai trouble Come on Come on Motto _

_DNA ni kizamu chemistry tanoshii! _

_DNA ni kiku wa Kore ga kakumei?_

Both of them twirled gracefully. "Amazing!" the crowd were amused. Utau did her first jump: she was sitting inside a closed rose, her face was really shy. It suddenly burst open and she was confident than ever and she shouted, "THE BLOOMING FLOWER REVOLUTION!"

_Kotae wa Dare to mo kawaranai _

_Wakaru wa Mane dekinai My life _

_Soto no sekai wa konna ni hikari afureteiru _

_Mune ni hisomu hoshiboshi power wo kaihou shite _

_Little Wing&Beautiful Pride _

_Futatsu no chou douryoku Hiki atte hekonde _

_Takameru yo_

_Kako no shippo tsukande _

_Mirai wo furi mawasu _

_Chuushutsu shita no wa "jun" _

_dream on partner _

_DNA ni kizamu chemistry tanoshii! _

_DNA ni kiku wa Kore ga kakumei?_

Utau jumped once again. She drew a star on the rink and it glowed. Then, she spoke, "GOLDEN STAR MAGIC. . ." the stars flew and popped like fireworks. "COMPLETE!" Odori's seventh coord stone flew and it became Gojasu. "GOJASUU!" the creature flew and glowed. Odori flew as well and caught Gojasu but it became a soprano recorder. "PRISM LIVE!" The screen showed the word "GORGEOUS" then the screen changed the word into "PRISM LIVE". She played the soprano recorder and made her first jump: " EVOLVED GORGEOUS SPLASH!" her background had different shapes such as heart, diamonds, and flowers. "Number two!" she sled down to do her next jump. Odori was on top of a burning meteor with stars as its trail. She twirled and then shouted, "STARDUST FIRE SHOWER EVOLUTION!" Utau then jumped. The blue-head flew with auroras around her, "AURORA RISING FINALE!" it still impressed Odori and the others. "Number three!" Odori jumped. She was forming a rainbow using her soprano recorder. "LOVELY RAINBOW. . . PERFECT!"

_One Wing&Special Pride _

_Magyaku no watashi-tachi _

_Kono deai wa kiseki? _

_No It's destiny!_

_Little Wing&Beautiful Pride _

_Nai mono nedari no stance _

_Chiisana hane _

_Itooshii heart _

_Futatsu de hitotsu_

_Little Wing&Beautiful Pride _

_Aruki dashita no Ima _

_Rasen egaki nagara chikazuku wa _

_Big Wing&Shining Pride _

_Just a only girls_

This time, they both jumped at the same time. Odori and Utau were in a piano, violin, guitar and to the drums. "BRAND NEW DO RE MI FA SLIDER!"

And that ended their performance.

The crowd went wild with their performance. "THAT WAS GREAT!" Kira shouted with the audience.

"UTAU AND ODORI KUROKI SCORED 15,040 KARATS! THEY ARE CURRENTLY IN FIRST PLACE!"

Both of them left the stage, looking nervous. "Wait. . .why are you all nervous!?" Wendy looked confused at their emotions. "I-I kept freezing. . ." Odori mumbled. "I have to remind her that she has to dance. . ." Utau mumbled as well. A flashback was seen: in the middle of dancing the chorus, Odori froze for a split second and Utau has to touch her hand to make sure that she has to move. It kept going until it ended.

"I do hope we won. If we don't it's probably my fault." Odori sighed. Utau enlightened up and then patted her back, "But it was fun, right!?" The brunette was suprised for a bit. She turned to the ground and smiled a little, "I guess it was. . ."

The contest kept going on and on until they finally announced the results:

"The winner of this Sweet N' Spicy Magazine is. . ." Every duo held each other's hands and kept praying. "Utau and Odori Kuroki!" The screen showed their faces. The both of them could not believe it but they were jumping in happiness. "Kuroki, Odori: now in LVL 4. Utau: now in LVL 21"

"Just you wait, Utau!" Odori smiled at her. Utau gave out a confused look. "I will catch up with you as soon as possible!" Her eyes showed determination and excitement. The blue-head noticed her seriousness and she just gave back a smile, "Okay! Do your best!"

Kira was really happy for them and when she looked around the audience, she noticed someone familiar. Although, she thought that the person's hair color changed. "That guy. . ." she mumbled.

Meanwhile, Wendy was with Rin at the backstage. She turned around as soon as she heard this, "So you are here. . ." Two girls stood at the door. One has long dark blonde hair with hazelnut eyes. The other one has brown hair with red eyes and she has a green hat with a matching green outfit. Wendy couldn't help but stutter, "Chi-Chihaya-chan!? Macarona-chaan!?" Rin tilted her head to the right as a sign of confusion. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be practicing!?" The girl with red eyes exclaimed. Wendy only smiled in a jerk way.

~CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 7~


End file.
